


That's Why We're The Best

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, I love these two i had to write about them, Steven and Amethyst talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amethyst and Steven have a talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a whole bunch of other fanfics with Steven and Amethyst just talking. It's midnight, and I don't feel like listing them all. So enjoy my little drabble!

Steven was close to Amethyst, but not in the same way as Garnet and Pearl. Steven had always seen Amethyst as the Rebellious Older Sister who took him wrestling, always made jokes, and never took anything seriously. But now, he knew that wasn't the case.

Amethyst was close to Steven, but not in the same way as Garnet and Pearl. Amethyst had always seen Steven as the Fun and Hyper Kid who cared about others, was always happy, and seemed to never let anything negative bother him. But now, she knew that wasn't the case.

 

Steven was walking back from the Big Donut. On the beach in front of his house he saw Amethyst on the beach.

"Hey Amethyst! Want a donut?" He grinned.

"How about you have one donut, and I have the rest?" She looked mischievously at the bag he was holding and tried to snatched it out of his hands.

He held the bag out of the way, "Only if I get two."

"Fair enough, but I get to eat the bag."

"Deal."

They sat in silence eating donuts. From their spot on the beach the shoreline seemed far away. Amethyst has had a lot of time to think in this spot. Even before she knew the truth... she would come here to just hang out. She recently had started thinking about herself, and all the things she should be. The spot became a negative place for her, so, to keep up her act that everything was fine she stopped coming. This was her first time back.

"Hey, Amethyst. Can I talk to you about something?" Steven asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure, Ste-man. What's up?" Amethyst knew they would have to talk about this stuff sooner or later.

"What was it like, after you came out of your hole?" The question surprised Amethyst.

"Well, can't really say coming out of my hole was something special. I just suddenly was me. I didn't know my name, and I guess it was kinda lonely before I met Rose and them." Steven nodded with genuine interest and urged her to go on. "I already told you 'bout my rocks. Oh, there was this one thing that happened whenever it rained a lot, a whole bunch of sticks would come flooding from the top. I had so many stick friends." Steven listened while Amethyst explained to him about what she did in the kindergarten.

"There was a couple times where I tried to see how hight up I could climb, it wasn't very far. I guess maybe if I was tall enough and wasn't so overcooked I could've done it. I probably could be doing so many actual useful things, I..." She looked over at Steven, who was still thinking though her words, and sighed. "All right, your a smart kid. Why did you ask me all this stuff about the Kindergarten?"

Steven shrugged, "I want to know more about where you come from."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Why not?"

"Alright, my turn."

Steven scratched his arm nervously, "Uh, alright."

Amethyst looked down at the sand, "How long?" How long had he felt that he needed to become the Next Rose Quartz.

"A while now. It came around from time to time. But I guess I never really started to feel that all the time until when I couldn't heal your cracked gem. That's how long." He sounded disappointed in himself.

"Did you know, Pearl never used to let me hold you for more than three seconds when you were a baby and a toddler?" She laughed as if were a funny joke. "Oh I swear, she and Garnet would both be so stern in how to handle you. I decided you needed more cool time with me." She grimaced.

"How did that work out?"

"Not very well. I tried to take you to the park and it was on fire when we left. Pearl was really mad, saying things about how you could've gotten very hurt. But there's a difference between this one time and all the others that's happened now. I could have _really_   _hurt_  you, Steven. I always think about it when I'm not thinking about myself or anything else. Steven, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Amethyst. Stuff happens. You're doing what you think is right and others get hurt. You don't mean to, it just happens. Plus, I'm kinda used to it. But thanks for telling me."

She groaned, "That's another thing I'm sorry for, not telling you things. I mean I get it, you might not be ready for it, your a kid, blah blah blah. But your a Crystal Gem too and you should get a say in what happens."

"Thanks, Amethyst."

"For what?"

"For just talking with me."

"Thanks for listening."

"Of course, remember? Us worst gems stick toghether."

"That's why we're the best."


End file.
